Fire EmblemFruits Basket crossovers!
by blazingales
Summary: Victoria joins Eliwood's army and eventually meets up with old friends but something wierd happens. The Black Fang are acting really strange and what's happened to her sensei?
1. Meeting

2nd fanfic. Furuuba cross-overs! XD Don't own this and that etc. Also some things in this FE fanfic will change so I apologize in advance. (Geez I round like Ritsu Oo)

Also this might mostly be about FE than Furuuba so…you get the picture.

* * *

Victoria scratched her head. Her black hair waving about with the long white beads. It hurt so much. She hated sleeping in inns since their beds were mostly solid hard. It annoyed her but she was starting to get used to them. She was a traveller, well mostly a Shaman-in-training but her teacher said that she was a most un-usual student she had ever seen. Most Shamans or Druids can only use Dark Magic while Victoria can use slight Light as well as Anima magic. This frightened the teacher so she sent Victoria on a survival course and _only_ to return till she was 20 years old. Victoria didn't want this but she loved her teacher with all her might, even if she feared her. Apparently, there was a monk staying in the inn too. He was really beautiful which was quite strange for a man. His long, blonde hair enchanted her severely. What was she thinking? Falling in love with a monk? It was prohibited in her school as well as the monk society. She had to think of something else than this man…but she couldn't stop starring at him. This was one-sided love. Perhaps she should just tell him he's beautiful so she can stop thinking about him but she couldn't. It was too embarrassing for her.

She began to read a book since she was bored stiff. Her birthday was soon and she would then turn 19. She couldn't wait though what was the point? There would be no-one to celebrate it with her. Then she heard a loud knock on the door.

"Miss Victoria! Miss Victoria!"

She opened the door to see the inn keeper exhausted.

"What is it? What's wrong?"

"There's bandits. They're after this boy. I don't know what his name is but..please drive those bandits away…I beg of you."

Victoria had to think about this. Bandits here? It was unusual and they were after a boy? Now this made things a little interesting. No choice she thought. She rushed outside and found a group of people. A Sacean woman was with them so they couldn't be the bandits. She saw that beautiful man with them.

"If he's on their side then I must do the same" she thought.

She walked over to them and a cavalier with crimson armour stood in front of her.

"Who are you and what do you want?"

"I merely wish to speak with your leader."

"What? What do you want with her? If you're part of these bandits I shall have to slay you were you stand."

"Enough Kent!"

I was that Sacean woman.

"Let me see her."

"Yes milady."

The crimson knight bowed and left.

"Now" began the Sacean woman. "What do you wish to speak with me about?"

"I wish to join your army. These bandits have caused some trouble with the inn keeper and I just want to drive them away. I am a Shaman by profession and I want to be of some use to you."

"A Shaman? I heard they were quite indeed powerful. Very well. Do as you please."

"Thank you miss…?"

"Lyn or Lyndis of the Lorca."

The Lorca? There were survivors? This made things even more interesting for Victoria. She bowed and went to join the army. She was quite impressed with the people they had. A Pegasus knight, two cavaliers, an archer, a cleric, a mage, a nomad, a thief, that monk and the kid that the inn keeper must have spoken about. Why were the bandits after him? Poor thing. Well she couldn't do anything to change their minds so she had to fight along side them.

"Lyn! I wish to fight too!"

"What? Can you fight?"

"No…but I'm a bard and having a bard around is useful."

"Nils…this is no place for a bard! You'll be killed!"

"Don't worry milady! Watch this!"

Immediately the kid called Nils began to play a tune. Victoria actually quite liked it. It made her feel happy.

"Well?" asked Nils. "What do you think?"

"Hmm…I quite like it. It refreshes me. You should play for me sometime. Very well you may join."

"I won't let you down!"

* * *

Things went smoothly. Lyn attacked the axe wielders. The cavaliers attacked the swords or the axes. The Pegasus knight attacks the swords, the mage and the monk attacked from behind as backup, the cleric healed…basically everyone was doing their jobs. Victoria was mostly attacked since women were always seen as weaklings. She didn't mind this one bit. It _was_ part of her survival training but each time an enemy came to close to her a certain green cavalier came into the picture and slayed him down.

"Are you alright?"

He had a bandana around his forehead. He was actually quite handsome thought Victoria. "This is no time for thoughts like this!" she thought to herself.

"I'm quite alright but thank you Sir Knight."

"Very well but be careful next time."

He rode away to the front lines slaying anyone he could. Quite impressive thought Victoria. She was now attracted to the cavalier. "Geez Vic you really are an idiot. No wonder sensei put you into this training."

She took out her Flux tome and cast it upon the enemy. They were soon drawing closer to the boss, in Victoria's opinion, or the main head of the bandits. He was a Shaman like her but something about him seemed to familiar yet she couldn't put her finger on it. They drew closer and closer and closer. Victoria was far too close to him so he sent out a Flux spell. She managed to dodge it with ease but then she heard him spoke up.

"V-Victoria?!"

How did he know her name?

"Who are you? And how do you know my name bandit?!"

"So it _is _you. You've grown indeed and I'm not surprised that you don't recognise me. It's me, Heintz."

The it popped back into Victoria's head.

"M-Master Heintz?! What are you doing here? And with these bandits too?"

"Heh the same reason why you were sent out here…"

"Survival training?"

"Survi-No! Wait, you mean that your teacher send you out here for survival training?"

"Yes. Didn't sensei tell you that?"

"No. She told us you were away on a mission…so she lied…that wicked shrew. I'm here on a mission. To eliminate a certain woman named Lyndis of the Lorca and to retrieve a boy called Nils. Know any of them?"

"Wait you're here for Lyn and Nils? But they're good people! How can a great master such as yourself be after these people?"

"Orders from an organisation and from your Sensei. But if you're with them then that makes us enemies. I'm afraid I have to kill you."

"Same goes for me. Good-bye Master Heintz."

She cast a Flux spell but Heintz dodged it. He was her master so no wonder he could have done that. This was becoming troublesome for Victoria. Why did this have to happen? She had killed people before but to kill her master? It was something she could never do. Then a bolt of light came and struck Heintz. He fell down in pain but he was still alive. Victoria turned round to see that it was the blonde man that had cast the spell. He cast another one which struck Heintz near his heart. This time he was defeated for good. Victoria wanted to hold back her tears but she couldn't. She ran towards him and grasped him tightly.

"Master Heintz! Please…don't die! I still have so many questions I still wish to ask you!"

He opened his eyes. His vision was blurred. He knew he was dying and smiled.

"You…were…one of…the greatest students we ever had…you'll be fine and…you're sensei…watch out."

With that his head plopped to her chest. He was now dead. Victoria let out a cry of pain. Her master was dead. Dead. Why? All these things ran around her head. All the thoughts of life and death zoomed passed her. She felt a warm hand touch her shoulder. She turned round. It was her masters killer.

"I'm terribly sorry. I know you may never forgive me of what I have done but he was our enemy and you did say you wanted to get rid of these bandits child. You have done so. Come. I'll help you bury him."

She nodded weakly and carried Heintz body. She didn't want this to happen. She held him closer to her. Everyone just watched her and the monk walk past them in awe. Why was she carrying the enemies body? The army was curious of her. The monk asked the thief to dig a grave for the Shaman. The monk recited some words for the dead. The only one attending this funeral was him and Victoria. She wept and bowed at the grave, giving respect for Heintz. She stood and walked back to the inn. The inn keeper was waiting for her.

"Well done miss! You drove those bandits away and now I can be at peace. I thank you greatly."

He bowed to her but she ignored him. She was traumatized by her masters death. She just headed back to her room and wept some more. Not shortly after that monk had come back to the inn. She wanted to be alone but didn't want to lock the door. It would be rude of her to do so. She just sat at her bed, wiped the tears away and went back to reading her book. It was the only thing that kept her occupied. Then a knock came from the door and in came that monk.

"Hello." He said.

Victoria just smiled awkwardly towards him. He knew she was in so much grief and could understand her pain. He went over and sat next to her.

"I'm sorry. But I had to choice. I know you can't forgive me…but I felt I needed to apologize to you."

Victoria gazed at him. She already forgave him because it wasn't his fault. He was such a nice guy.

"No no you don't need to apologize to me. I already forgave you since it wasn't your fault…"

She then gazed down to the floor. She didn't know what to feel for the monk.

"…thank you child. And I haven't properly introduced myself. My name is Lucius and you already know that I am an Acolyte."

"My name is Victoria. I am a Shaman in-training. Though even I am a shaman, as a child I have been able to use some light and anima magic. My teacher found it strange so she put me into this survival course."

Lucius stared at her. Her teacher must have been a terrible person to have done this to a student.

"Oh…and also" he began. "Lady Lyndis is wondering if you would like to join her band of mercenaries. She would be glad if you could since I, too, am joining. What do you say?"

He smiled at her hoping she would say yes. Victoria had to give this a thought. "Could they want to kill me? Or is this pity since I lost my master? Whatever the reason I can't really trust them…"

There was a long pause.

"Y…yes. I'll join."

Lucius smiled even brighter.

"Wonderful! Lady Lyn will be most overjoyed. The more the merrier they always say!"

He grabbed her hand and pulled her downstairs. He paid the inn keeper and dragged Victoria outside. There, everyone was waiting for her.

"So glad you could join us Victoria." Said Lyn who was smiling sweetly.

"How do you know my name?" asked Victoria.

"I over heard that Shaman say your name. I apologize for eavesdropping."

"No no it's no trouble at all Milady Lyn."

"Good good. Well…welcome to the army."

Everyone else gave a warm smile at her. She felt something hot inside her. Was this happiness? Joy? She couldn't tell. Whatever it was it felt good. She smiled back at them and they all cheered. She never felt this before but she was happy. The handsome green cavalier was smiling so sweetly. Victoria could swear she was in love with him but one-sided love was not a good thing. Her teacher told her this. She just looked back at him and smiled. He then walked over to her.

"Are you alright my lady?"

"Yes…I'm fine. Though I was crying I'm fine. Really. You needn't worry so."

"Very well. Ah beauteous flower how wonderful it is that you have joined the army. I, Sain, shall protect you with all my heart!"

"This guy does poetry?" thought Victoria.

"Uh…that's very kind of you but I can take care of myself. But thanks."

"Ah you don't need to worry yourself so! Let this handsome knight protect you with his heart. Now, come closer."

"Eeek! He's going to rape me!" she thought.

"Uh…I fine really. I have to go bye!"

She dashed away to join Lyn and the others

"Ah? Oh how cruel my beloved! How cruel!"


	2. Meeting 2

usual. Don't own this that...XP Anyhoo i want to thank suki-megane for her nice comment. Gave me the courage to write more so thank you and all the other people who read this crappy fanfic.

* * *

Victoria was now a member of a band of mercenaries led by Lyndis, sole survivor of the Lorca. Nils was reunited with his sister Ninian who was a spiting image of her brother and there they met Eliwood, Son of Elbert. He was truly a nobleman since his speech was intriguing. After a chat they soon parted ways and soon before they knew it the Fang caught up with them. Their tactician, Blaze, was busy planning on what should happen. Sain insisted that he should guard Victoria and Blaze agreed. Victoria liked Sain since he was a nice person but since he flirts too much she felt unsafe though it's better than being raped. In Sains point of view Victoria was really pretty, no gorgeous as if she was Venus herself. Her elegant black hair with her white beads trickling down, her smooth body figure, her tight black clothes and her smile. All of these added together could make the perfect woman. Now Sain, who would flirt with any woman saw something else in Victoria. Not just her looks but her personality really made him think. "Wow she's beautiful but she's also a sweet person…" he thought. This made him more determined to show her his true feelings for her. His flirting might make it worse but it was his nature to do so. Lucius seemed to be talking to her more often. Perhaps he still felt guilty for killing the person she loved. She already told him she forgave him but he still didn't believe it. 

The battle plan was set. There was a ballista up ahead so it was unsafe for Florina to enter its range. Blaze sent Dorcas, Rath, Kent and Sain to take out the ballista so they could have a safe passage. Once done she sent Victoria and Lucius to take out the Shaman and the Mage who were guarding a near-by village. Lyn was sent too since a bandit was coming towards the village and Lyn hated the bandits for what they did to her tribe. Victoria, Lyn and Lucius were nearing the village when they saw a cavalier in red armour and a pink clothed cleric run out of the village. Victoria recognised them but didn't want to believe that it could be them. They were coming closer and closer and closer till the pink clothed cleric spotted her.

"Victoria! Victoria!" she yelled waving her hand frantically in the air. "Look Kyo! Victoria's here!"

The red-armoured cavalier turned round to see the black clothed Shaman nearing the village with a Sacean woman and a Monk was incredibly beautiful. He could swear he was a woman but she or _he _had manly features so he had to be a guy. The thought of him cross-dressing spooked Kyo but laid his eyes back on Victoria.

"Good to see you again Victoria."

"Kyo…"

Kyo smiled but the cleric just ran to her and gave her the biggest hug she could muster out.

"Oh Victoria! I missed you so much! Why did you leave?!"

"Eh? Tohru? How come you're here? I thought sensei wanted you both to remain in the temple."

"No! We..eh..hehe…snuck out." Tohru gave a sheepish smile and and scratched her head slightly. Victoria gave her a smile.

"Aww Tohru this unexpected of you to do so but I'm glad that you and Kyo are safe."

Tohru looked at Victoria in the eye and she started to cry. Normally she wouldn't be the one that would get to emotional but today was a special day. It was the day that she was reunited with her best friend Victoria. Kyo just sweat-dropped and banged his hand on Tohru's head gently.

"Geez…don't get so emotional again…it's embarrassing."

Tohru smiled. She couldn't help it. She loved Victoria so much as well as her other friends.

"Hey Victoria we're supposed to take out the Mage and the Shaman but…I'm not sure if we should even bother." Piped up Lyn as she pointed to the two magic users. They were both staring in awe and had a look of frightfulness on their faces. Kyo merely gave them an evil stare and they both scampered away. "Heh" he thought. "Too easy."

Victoria and Tohru giggled. Quite amusing seeing the enemy scurry away because of a mere look.

"Oh Tohru" Victoria spoke. "Since you're here why don't you join us? The more people the better since we do need some help. Well if that's ok with you Milady Lyn." She tossed her head to look at the Sacean woman. She nodded in approval and Victoria smiled. Her friend was going to join the army. It felt like old times when they were staying in the temple.

"Really? Oh thank you!" bowed Tohru. She turned to look at Kyo. "Hear that Kyo? We'll be staying with Victoria again! Isn't this wonderful?"

"Yeah…wonderful…"

Kyo gave a smirk and mounted his horse. This was _way _to emotional for him. He wasn't the person that liked mushy stuff since it was too soft for him. Tohru mounted on the back of Kyo's horse and the both of them went ahead to find the rest of the army. Victoria giggled and ran to catch up with them leaving Lucius and Lyn staring at her.

"This is getting too confusing" said Lyn.

"I find it sweet that Victoria's friends are helping us Milady."

"Well…they usually say the more the merrier."

* * *

Everyone else followed the leading men and soon the head man, Yogi, was defeated in no time flat. Everyone cheered for victory and were happy as a fiddle. Sain however was not. He, for the first time, was sulking. He didn't want to see anyone, not even his best friend Kent. He said he wanted to be alone. Victoria knew something was up so went to see him. 

"Sain."

Sain turned round to see the female shaman looking at him with concern.

"Ah beautiful goddess. Why look at me like that? To have wrinkled that perfect brow of yours, oh how I have sinned."

Victoria only gave a weak smile. "Sain I know something is up. Please tell me. I know I have no right to do so but I must know what is wrong with you today. You're not your usual self and that makes me sad."

When Sain heard this he was absolutely happy. She was the first woman to be concerned for him. This made him feel like he really wanted her.

"Ah there is nothing to worry about now. Your kind words and brought me back and I am grateful to you." He clasped his hands with hers. "Let this humble knight repay his kindness to you by protecting you forever till death."

"Oh Sain" chuckled Victoria. "You needn't do so. If you died I would be very upset so I shall protect you also even if you _are _a scoundrel."

"Goddess you cut me deep. To have called me a scoundrel has broken my heart like falling shards."

"Really? Oh I'm sorry Sain! I apologize for my rudeness."

"No need to punish yourself my lady." He gave her a kiss on her right hand. "No matter what I will always love and protect you."

He walked away feeling happier than usual and Victoria just stood there. He just kissed her! Well he didn't kiss her on the lips but on her right hand! Victoria blushed. "Now this is something not to be frantic with Victoria!" she thought to herself yet she couldn't help it. "So this is what it feels like to have someone kiss you" she thought. She hugged herself happily and shakely went back to camp, bumping into a few trees at the most. Lucius was waiting for her. How unusual for him to do so.

"Hello Victoria. How are you feeling?"

"I'm very fine Lucius. Thanks for asking. What about you? Are you well?"

"Perfect as usual. If I was indeed sick I would have Serra to heal me or that new girl who was called…Tohru I think?"

Victoria gave a giggle. Serra was a noisy person and seemingly would resort to violence for anything. Not very holy for someone who was a cleric however Tohru was acceptable. She would gladly help anyone but then there was Kyo. Apparently there was an affair going on between them and Kyo had become _way _too over-protective of Tohru but she didn't mind. The both of them were defiantly in love. Victoria only wanted to know when the wedding will happen. "Lucius I think it would be best if we got some rest. It's getting late." Indeed it was getting late. The sky darkened and soon it was completely dark. The only light was the camp fire which stood in the middle of the camp and a few candles that were lit in some of the tents. Lucius agreed and they both walked back to their tents for some sleep.

* * *

The mercenaries were nearing Castle Caelin by the minute. Just beyond the mountains was the Castle where Lyn's Grandfather was. She was eager to get there as soon as possible and stop his brother Lundgren from harming her Grandfather. Thinking about Lundgren made her more angry. "How dare he poison my grandfather." she thought. "I'll kill him if it's the last thing I do." Her face scowled a bit but the army didn't notice. Florina, who was on scout duty, flew back to Blaze and said that Castle Caelin was near and that Lundgren had dispatched his army to stop them from coming. Lyn didn't care. She just wanted to see her Grandpa. They had recruited a new man called Wallace. He was a fine general which made things easier since he was a promoted unit. Fighting Lundgren would be instant victory. Blaze couldn't really be bothered to plan the units so she ordered them to charge all out but to also be careful while they were at it. Sain stayed with Victoria since he made a promise to her. Everyone else went ahead. Victoria casted a few Flux spells on the enemies and got everyone else to finish them off. She knew that killing wasn't fun but she _was _having fun right now. This was very unusual for her. Lyn was hacking and slashing her way through the enemies while nearing the castle. She saw Lundgren and her blood boiled. "Time to die" she thought but Blaze stopped her. He was too powerful for her to take on so she sent Wallace to weaken the lout. Things went according to plan. With her Mani Kaati Lyn slashed Lundgren to bits. She wanted him dead for all the things he did to her grandfather though she went to far. Even when he was dead she still slashed his remains to bits. Wallace and Kent had to restrain her and clam her down at the same time. She was panting and gasping in fury but soon she calmed. Lundgren was finally defeated. Victory belonged to Lyn. She rushed inside to find her Grandfather. Victoria stayed outside with Sain since it was none of her business. 

"…so what did you think of the battle overall?" asked Sain.

"It was…hard…and yet for some reason it was fun for me. I mean, I don't like killing but it felt I was having fun out there."

"Oh really? Well the only fun I had was protecting you." He embraced her and kissed her head. Victoria blushed.

"I love you. I know it's stupid but I love you. You may never return this love but I want you to know in case anything happens."

Victoria was speechless. He was the first person to have confessed their love to her. Out of all the people it was him. Se didn't know what to say. She wasn't an expert in love.

"S-Sain! I-I-I…I'm speechless…"

"Hmm I know you are."

Footsteps approached them and Sain had to let go. From the door was Lyn. She was smiling happily.

"My Grandfather is alright. He's actually starting to get better! I want to thank you all for helping me get this far."

"I am glad I could be of service to you Milady." Bowed Victoria. Sain did the same.

* * *

After a few days Lyn decided to stay in Caelin. Sain remained as well as everybody except for four people: Victoria, Blaze, Tohru and Kyo. Victoria had to continue her course, Blaze wanted to seek out other people who would need her tactical knowledge and Tohru plus Kyo wanted to go with Victoria but she said that her training bust be done alone so they decided to go their separate ways. It was agreed that Victoria would be the sole protector of Blaze since Blaze couldn't wield any form of weapon. During the evening Lyn escorted them to the border of the country.

"So…this is it." She whispered.

"Indeed it is" said Blaze.

"Sniff…I'll miss you guys. You were such a big help." Whimpered Lyn and she went to give all of them a hug.

"I'll miss you too Lyn." Gasped Victoria.

"S-same here" gasped Blaze. Lyn was hugging them way too tight.

"Well…we'll see each other soon right?"

"Yeah we will…good-bye Lyn."

"Good-bye." Lyn waved them good-bye and they left off into the new world.

* * *

I have to say...THIS CHAPTER IS SHIT! GEEZ! what is wrong with me TTTT anyhoo i would like some reviews..and some very abusive if possible. XD 


	3. Awakening

Long time eh everyone? I've been busy with…things ¬¬ Like homework (?) and endless hours on levelling up my assassin Tessia on llro's Ragnarok Online. What? I like extreme gaming !!!!

_

* * *

_

_11__th __March, New moon_

_One year has passed since my encounter with Lyn. I've been staying with Blaze as her protector and loyal companion. I have been further training my skills as a Shaman but something still troubles me…Master Heintz…He didn't had to die and what he said about my master, it just doesn't make any sense at all! I am so confused right now and I really don't know what to do._

_I miss everyone back in Caelin. I miss Lyn with her positive attitude, Florina's shyness, Serra's noisy and loud voice, Will's graceful shooting skills and Sain…I miss him a lot. Maybe I truly am an idiot. Why am I so intrigued by this man's childish yet caring personality? Is it because I like the type that always has words of comfort for their partners? Or is it because this man really did understand me…bah, what do I care, I doubt I could ever see him again and I don't plan to. _

_Lucius has magically disappeared somehow…or maybe I haven't been paying attention to the world lately. Me and Blaze have encountered Kyo and Tohru several times but never stick around. I wish they both would hurry up and marry. It would be nice to attend their wedding since I am a friend of Tohru's but then again seeing such happiness in her eyes has always made me so damn jealous__。__Oh well, we're not all perfect…the hell am I saying?! Oh geez I miss Sain a lot. I just wish he was right next to me, whispering those gentle kind words in my ears. If I had a wish I would want it to be that my loneliness will disappear and I can have eternal peace finally. To have a small family in the countryside where I can feel the gentle breeze blowing past my face._

"Victoria!!!!"

It was Blaze.

"Enough with your diary entries we need to find a place to spend the night. I'm so damn exhausted…"

Victoria shut her book tightly and snuck it under her coat. She smiled weakly at the thought of her perfect fantasy and quickly hurried to keep up with Blazes footpaces. They had recently arrived in Pherae, the country to where Eliwood was born in. Victoria wondered if she and Blaze would get a chance to see him again. Well, he was a very charming young man with radiant flaming hair. Victoria just kept thinking about him which would make her a bit of a slut. She just kept smiling and smiling which sent shivers down Blaze's spine since she was watching her very movement. She knew something was up with her but she couldn't put her finger on it. It was none of her business yet she felt that it had something to do with her. The tactician sighed since she couldn't understand someone like Victoria with her big shaman clothes which made her look like a penguin. She thought she looked 'emo' as well because her clothes were…black! Totally black with bits of purple here and there, and maybe a bit of pink! Her white beads that fell from her hair didn't count but…all that black! Blaze just starred at Victoria for a while and didn't realize she was starring till Victoria came up to her and just starred back. It was a war of the stares. Who would win? No-one knows but then a dog came up barking just at that moment. That broke the silence and the starring contest.

"_Aww geez, that was kinda gay. Damn dog!"_

Blaze was now shouting in her head and she began to scowl at the dog which whimpered in fear. Victoria could only just laugh and pat the dog. It barked with glee but then ran away. "Strange little beast" thought Victoria. She began to make her way to the inn leaving Blaze standing in the middle of the town square still shouting in her head.

The inn was empty. Not a soul in sight apart from the inn keeper. This was strange but it didn't surprise her since a war was going to happen. It was just a lucky guess but she could tell that something bad was going to happen. Something _really _bad. She stopped for a while and gazed at the ceiling thinking once again. This was a bad habit of hers since at childbirth she always starred at the ceiling or at the sky depending on her location. She would be thinking about a lot of things that was going on like why she didn't have a lot of friends, why she was chosen to be a shaman, why she couldn't see her parents and a lot of random things. Her favourite question was why she liked cheese with its disgusting smell and its solid body. She didn't know but she thought that maybe her mother ate a lot of cheese so that's why liked cheese. Sometimes this question confused her and frustrated her that she ended up blasting something with her powers. She would get into trouble for doing that but during when her punishment was being decided she would be thinking again. Her thinking finally stopped when she heard a loud bang on the door. It was Blaze.

"Vic, get your butt out here! Something's happening!"

"_Bingo."_ Something did happen after all.

She hurried outside with the inn keeper following her trail. It was a raid. Bandits where attacking the village. This didn't surprise her since it felt like old times. She took out her Flux book but was once again stopped by Blaze. Her hand stopped Victoria's hand from opening the book and she shook her head.

"Too many people here for you to cast a Flux spell. You might injure an innocent villager."

Victoria nodded in agreement and closed the book. A green-haired cavalier with yellow armour rode past them both but stopped and went back to them.

"Are you both familiar with the ways of battle?"

"_Indeed we are but why should we help you insolent human…" _mumbled Victoria in her head.

"Yeah we are. Need our help?" Blaze smirked. "_About time we got some action! OH YEAH!"_

"Very well but I'm afraid you both will have to come with me. Get as many people that can fight and meet me at the back."

"_Oh ho! Fleeing are we? You humans are SO pathetic…"_

Victoria scowled and went directly to the back of the village. She couldn't be bothered to find another human that could help aid them in battle. Blaze went around the village avoiding the bandits as best as she could and the cavalier just went to slay some bandits that went in his way. It was roughly 15 minutes since the assault of the bandits and Victoria was getting impatient. _"What was taking them so long to find a worthy human that can fight" _she thought. Then, footsteps were creeping closer and closer. It was Blaze and that cavalier with a little girl at the back. She had green pigtails and judging that she carried a bow, she was an archer.

"Ready to go…?"

"Yes now follow me."

They ran past the bandits and fled to the East. "_Why east?" _thought both Blaze, Victoria and the girl. By going that way they'll be exiting Pherae but they all just stayed silent and followed the cavalier. They both trusted his sense. Soon they could see an old knight talking to a…lording? A red haired lord with blue armour to be precise. It could only mean one thing. It was Eliwood! Victoria's heart skipped a beat and flushed. Blaze knew exactly what was going on now. It made perfect sense. She missed Sain after one measly year and yet she harboured feelings for this Eliwood.

"_Typical Victoria…"_

As they grew closer Eliwood finally noticed them and smiled.

"Why, hello Blaze and Victoria! It has been a while now hasn't it? How are you?"

Blaze stepped forward and bowed. "Well met Eliwood. It has been some time…"

"Oh come now, this is a time to be happy about, seeing old friends such as yourself."

"_If you idiots are done we have a battle to win…_" Victoria shouted in her head. This 'joyous' meeting was irritating her. Something like this would make her happy but there was just something so disgusting that she hated so much she could take out her flux tomes and cast a hell of them everywhere.

"Ahem…Lord Eliwood…" coughed the cavalier.

"Ah yes Lowen. What is the matter that is happening down there?"

"Bandits sire. I managed to get a villager out of there just in time."

"_Oh shut it. You were merely slaying bandits for your own satisfaction._"

"Bring her forward."

The green pigtailed girl stood before Eliwood and bowed.

"My name is Rebecca sire and my village is under attack. I beg for your assistance to get rid of them. Please."

"…_you make me sick…_"

"Very well. We'll help you drive these ruffians out of there."

"Thank you my lord" Rebecca curtsied.

"Ah this feels like old times doesn't it Blaze?" piped Eliwood.

"Feels like one hell of a great battle today. Bout time I got some action. Muahahahaha"

Blaze cackled like a mini maniac and everyone just stood one step away from her. Victoria just couldn't be bothered to move since she was used to Blazes violent nature. They all crowded round for a short while to understand the battle plan. The cavalier, Lowen, would be stationed at the front with Rebecca right behind him to snipe down anyone and Eliwood nearby to throw in the final blow. Marcus was just there to protect Eliwood and Blaze thought there was not much use for him since the old timer was a Paladin already. She stationed Victoria right at the back to cast Flux spells in case a powerful opponent came by. Victoria didn't object but she did wish that she would at least get herself a decent kill. Thoughts of really gory slaughtering entered her mind and she imagined herself casting a storm of flux spells and everything just incinerated in her all-mighty power. A grin crept its way to her mouth. Blaze saw and noticed that her eyes were different than before. Something was dangerous about her.

* * *

Lowen slashed, Rebecca shot and Eliwood…well he poked! To Victoria and Blaze's opinion, since this was the first time they saw Eliwood fight, it was so hilarious. They understood that the Rapier is a really swift sword but it looked so much that Eliwood was poking his enemies to death! They couldn't help but laugh so hard but tried their best to conceal it as it was rude to laugh at a lording such as him. Marcus glared at them both when he heard them but quickly looked at Eliwood making sure he wasn't hurt. They were nearing a village and bandits had surrounded them. There was no escape. According to Blaze's calculations survival would be 3/10 even with Victoria's powerful flux spells. It seemed like this was it when suddenly out if nowhere, two Fighters came out of the village and began to slaughter them. In both Victoria and Blazes opinions it was pointless. "Axe versus axe? You gotta be kidding me…" they both thought. 

"Fear not my lord!" yelled one of the fighters. "We shall deal with these ruffians. You go after their boss!"

"I thank you" whispered Eliwood.

* * *

Rebecca was shooting down bandits but when she was getting another arrow, she noticed that her arm was red and her hand was bleeding. Quickly, she got down and opened one of her Vulneries. It was her last one. Blaze wasn't too far away from her so she ran towards her. 

"Um…Blaze. You wouldn't mind if we got some more vulneries would you?"

"Uh…no. Spending money on healing products shouldn't hurt I guess. How many do you need?"

"Well I just used my last one, Lowen needs one and well I think that's it."

"Counting that, and throwing in myself and Victoria since we forgot to buy some more, that makes four. Go run to the shops and quickly get us some. You don't want us to rot and die out here now do you?"

"No milady. You can count on me!"

Rebecca grabbed the money that Blaze had in her hand and ran towards a nearby shop. Blaze turned to her right where she saw the fighers, Eliwood, Marcus and Victoria. She was doing nothing at all. Her hood was covering her eyes and she looked so creepy. Like one of those 'Black Fang'. Her eyes were starting to glint in a golden colour with hints of red in them. She stood away from the rest and stayed at the back as if she had a restraining order against them. The white pearls that hung from her hair were swaying gently against her black and purple hair. Her head was tilted to the side but then she straightened it and took out her tome. Blaze had specifically told her not to use it unless a powerful opponent came by and was about to destroy them all but the flux spell was coming towards her! What was she going to do? Was Victoria acting rebellious? Did she secretly intend to kill Blaze? She ducked and heard a scream right behind her. She felt no pain but a loud thud on the ground. Slowly, she turned round to find a Brigand, lying dead and emotionless, then slowly to Victoria who walked right up to her.

"You gotta watch out for yourself. Do you wanna be so careless and get killed? What would we do without a tactician like you? We'd die and suffer that's what! Don't be so foolish next time."

She snorted and walked towards the village. Eliwood and his party were running up to see what had happened. When he saw the brigand lying there next to the tactician he felt nauseous. "Who did this?" he asked. Blaze was too frightened to speak but slowly pointed to Victoria. Eliwood starred at her, his eyes filled with fright. "A shaman that killed a brigand in one hit? Impossible." Rebecca was running with the vulneries in her hand but she was disappointed to see that she missed all the fun.

"Party poopers" she thought.

The villagers were gathering all the broken things that the bandits destroyed and began to fix them. Many men were working on rebuilding their houses and the women mended pots and chairs and other small things.

"My apologies for the damage that the bandits caused" bowed Victoria to the village leader.

"It's no trouble at all. I'm just glad that everyone is safe. Thank you for getting rid of them."

"I shouldn't take all the credit. You should thank Lord Eliwood and Blaze as they were the ones who commanded this battle."

"L-lord Eliwood is here? It…it's such an honour that a lording is here. I must go thank him. Please excuse me."

The old man ran towards Eliwood who was standing outside, leaving Victoria to watch the villagers hurry and scamper about doing things that she thought was amusing.

* * *

Everyone decided to help out the villagers and they decided to stay for the night. Everyone was asleep except for Blaze. She got up and quietly walked outside for some air. She was surprised as she saw Eliwood outside too. 

"My lord."

"Why, hello Blaze. Could you not sleep?"

"I'm afraid not. Something troubles me."

"And what would that be?"

There was an awkward silence but it was soon broken.

"It's Victoria. I fear that she is a dangerous person. I have a feeling that she will eventually kill us all. I know, it is kinda stupid to say but I noticed that her eyes were different today. They were golden with slight bits of red. Usually they are just dark brown but today there were so different I wanted to scream and run away! Please forgive me if I am making you uneasy my lord."

Eliwood nodded gently. "I understand Blaze and believe me you are not making me feel uneasy. I can understand your concern for her for I, too, think that there is something about her that makes me feel…how would one say…"

"Insecure?"

"Yes that's it. But for now I think we should trust her. Should anything happen I'll speak to her."

"Thank you my lord. Well, goodnight."

"Goodnight Blaze."

Blaze bowed and went back into the inn. Upstairs, Victoria was watching them.

"Pah, think I am dangerous? You haven't seen anything yet."

She lay down in bed, pretending to be asleep so when Blaze came in she would think that she was asleep all this time. Blaze did come in and she sighed. Her talk with Eliwood made her happy yet scared. She crept back into bed and fell asleep. Victoria got up and looked at her. Her left eye, brown, while her right eye was that golden colour. In her mind there were two people. Herself and a black figure. They were standing in a completely black room. The only noticeably person would be Victoria.

"_They don't trust you anymore my dear child. You should just ditch them. You can manage without those pathetic weaklings_."

"No I shall not! Blaze is my friend whether she trusts me or not. I shall stick by her for the rest of my life because that's what true friends do!"

"_Ah yes but what happens when they decide to abandon you? What will you do then?"_

"I will look for them and when I do I will ask them why they would do something like that."

"_Well good luck on that. I can assure you, they will hate you eventually and you will be broken like that time."_

"Do NOT mention that again! You already know how much I can't stand that memory!"

"_But it is the truth and when that happens, you will come to me again…_"

The black shadow figure disappeared into the darkness leaving Victoria frantic.

"Come back here! I haven't finished talking!!!"

She snapped back into reality and noticed that her hand was on Blazes neck as if she was about to strangle her. She leapt back in fear, her hand on her chest, and she panted. She could feel her heart beating rapidly. "Maybe it was right. I will kill them eventually…" she thought. She shook her head and decided to forget about what had happened today. Lying in bed, she was looking at the ceiling yet again with one question in her head. "Will I be free?"

* * *

Authors notes: So it's a sucky chapter yet again. At least your reading it :D For those who are confused by this chapter I'd be glad to answer your questions. Just post it on a review or whatever and I'll reply you as soon as I can. 


	4. Enter the Dog!

How to start this… I am drunk, pissed and very angry. Nah that's not true. Yesterday was quite a stressful day because I was doing this quest on LLRO. There's this dungeon called the Secret Laboratory or something like that anyway. Well, since 4.0 was released you had to do this really long and lousy quest just to enter and whoop ass. I was reading this walkthrough and technically it didn't really make sense so that was one reason that I was pissed off. Inhales deep breath

Life is starting to be good again sigh no it's not…anyway I'm planning to go WoE soon once my guild will expand slightly (No chance)

* * *

_14__th__ March_

_We, me and Blaze, met up with Eliwood. It was nice seeing him again since being with Blaze for a year was quite boring; however I am really angry to see such weaklings with him. An archer, no more than her teen years, is with us. A Cavalier who is even more pathetic then her and a retired Paladin are the body guards of Eliwood. What is he even thinking? He probably lost his mind like everyone else. Well, a few days later Eliwood met up with a friend of his. He is an Ostian lording and apparently he was looking for Eliwood. At least he has a decent guardian and his name is Oswin. His class is a knight but he looks nothing like the knights I knew. Instead of a trusty, gallant steed he has big, chunky armour and carries a lance. If that armour is supposed to win an award for "Losers'" then I congratulate him, he has won it. Well, I saw Matthew and Serra again. It's nice to see the loud and noisy cleric and the cunning, not to mention ridiculously charming, thief._

_W__e're on our way to some castle that I do not know. I wasn't really paying attention to what everyone was saying. It's so boring here! I wish I could see Sain again. Sain…_

"Victoria, I am SO going to whoop your ass if you do not shut that book and get your butt out here!"

Victoria quickly shut the book and ran outside. Yet again, Blaze had stopped her from putting in another diary entry.

"I know how much you must love writing in your diary but a battle is much more important. Now pay attention, here's the battle plan."

Blaze and Victoria huddled together as Blaze explained what Victoria must do. Everyone else was ahead, making their way to seize the castle. Victoria merely nodded here and there and once Blaze was done she ran to catch up with Eliwood.

"Aww thanks for ditching me here!" yelled Victoria.

* * *

_Enemy Camp_

"Hey. Hey you! Kid!"

A young Myrmidon turned round to find a brigand yelling at him.

"Listen kid, some enemies are comin this way. We're countin on ya to take'em out you understand?"

"Yeah whatever…" said the nomad.

The brigand snorted and strode off towards the rest of the brigands. A Wyvern rider, who had witnessed what had happened, walked towards the nomad.

"Hello."

The myrmidon merely looked him in the eye and said nothing.

"Hey uh…just to let you know, the people here aint that bad. Sure, that guy just there was an ass but some people are pretty nice. Like me!" He smiled in such a cheesy way it sickened the nomad.

"Yeah..ok…" mumbled the myrmidon.

"Oh! And my name is Shigure before I forget and you are…?"

"It's Guy."

"Hi Guy! Well you better put your back into it today. I hear that there's a shaman within the enemies group and she's a tough one."

Guy nodded but then snapped.

"Wait; did you just say 'she'?"

"Yeah, the shaman is a girl. Strange isn't it? A girl in big, over-sized clothes. This'll be a good laugh."

Shigure laughed his way over to his Wyvern leaving Guy standing in awe. "A shaman girl? We're gonna loose this battle…"

* * *

So far, things were going incredibly smoothly. Those with strong defence remained at the front while the rest lagged behind. Blaze sent Marcus to the village nearby. Marcus had no idea why _**he**_ had to go. It was his duty to protect his lord but an order is an order and he must respect that. Plus, those who questioned Blaze's instructions were severely punished by her or Victoria.

The army was drawing closer and closer to the castle but then they suddenly stopped. Up ahead was a Myrmidon with a Killing Edge.

"This is not good…" mumbled Blaze. "Hector! Go and kill!"

Hector turned round and began to shout. "How the heck am I supposed to go up against a Myrmidon?! AXES LOSE TO SWORDS WOMAN!"

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT THAT!" yelled Blaze. "JUST KILL, KILL, KILL DAMNIT!"

"SHUT UP! I WILL NOT GO UP AGAINST A WARRIOR WHICH CAN CLEARLY KILL ME!"

The argument went on and on and they weren't making any progress. Eliwood tried to calm Hector down and Serra decided to join in the conversation due to the fact that she was bored. Victoria sat down to read her book but noticed that something was amiss. "…Where's Matthew?" She turned round and saw that he was talking to the Nomad. They seemed to be arguing too but she saw that Matthew was smiling. He began to laugh and strangely enough, he took hold of the Nomads hand and ran towards the group.

"Hey, everyone! I got us a new companion! His name is Guy! SAY HI GUY!"

Everyone stopped and starred at the young swordsman and he mumbled. "Hello…"

Blaze remained silent and slapped Hector for a brief moment.

"WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR WOMAN?! COME BACK HERE DANGIT! WE'RE NOT FINISHED YET!"

Blaze just ignored the oaf and walked towards Guy and shook his hand rapidly. "Hi, Guy! It's good to see that you've come to join our side! Well, since you're a sword wielder and you possess a 'Killing Edge' why don't you run up and slaughter all for us? It'll make this battle much easier!"

Everyone but Victoria and Guy just fell into despair. "_What is she thinking?!_" they all thought. "_Sending him up is just suicide for the poor guy!_"

"Oh and take Victoria with you!" piped up Blaze.

Victoria shut her book and stood up. Guy looked at her and sneered. Victoria looked back and growled. It was clear that they both disliked each other but they both ran up to their doom.

* * *

Victoria was spamming her Flux tomes however she was running out. When that happened what would she do? She began to panic. Her concentration fell and soon she was surrounded by soldiers. When they rose up their lances she screamed. Nothing happened. She looked and there was Guy. He had killed them all.

"Are you alright?"

He offered her his hand but she rejected.

"I don't need your charity but thanks."

…Whatever."

There was a moment of silence between the two but then they were rudely interrupted by a loud roar. Guy recognised the roar and stood in front of Victoria, holding up his sword for defence.

"Show yourself, Shigure!"

When Guy shouted that name Victoria's eyes widened. "_Sh-Shigure?! It couldn't be…_"

Oh, but it was. A great, big Wyvern dropped right in front of the two and roared.

"Hey kid! I see you have switched sides… how unfortunate. That means I have to kill you." Having said that, Shigure smiled and Guy began to grow furious.

"Shut up! You're the one that's going to die!" Guy leapt at the Wyvern but Victoria grabbed hold of his shirt.

"Stop."

She pulled him back and walked towards Shigure. "It has been some time hasn't it?"

The Wyvern grew restless but Shigure made it settle. "Uh… I do believe we haven't met before. Who are you miss?"

"Shi-chan, you hurt me. How could you possibly forget me? Would the name of 'Vic' remind you of anything?"

Shigure pondered for a moment and so did the Wyvern. "_Unbelievable_" thought Guy.

"Oh!" exclaimed Shi. "I remember now! You're that little girl that hanged about with Tohru and Kyo all the time! Long time no see squirt!"

Vic scowled. "I am NOT a squirt! I have grown since we last saw each other you know!"

"Keep telling yourself that… anyway, I guess I can't kill either of you know so... what am I supposed to do now?"

"Isn't it obvious? Join us!!!"

Guy frowned when he heard this. "_Oh, great. If he joins then I have to put up with him and Matthew!_"

"Hmm… an excellent idea little Vic! It's settled then! I'll join your little army and keep you company while you sleep!"

"…Don't push your luck you damn dog…!

* * *

_Hours later…_

The air had a feeling of great depression. Eliwood was sad and Hector was with him, trying to comfort him. Guy, the new recruit, was being pestered by Matthew and Shigure. Serra was pestering Matthew as well and began to pester everyone else. Lowen was left to sulk in a corner, Dorcas remained silent while Bartre begged him for a strength test and Marcus stood guard of everything. Blaze just couldn't be bothered with everyone now and Victoria sat at a window, gazing out into the stars. She closed her eyes in thought and soon began to fall asleep. "_Why?_" she thought. Her ears began to hear nothing. Her mind clear of everything and her eyes not being able to see anything at all. So peaceful…

"_You'll come back to me soon…_"

Her eyes snapped wide open. "Who's there?!" She turned round only to see Shigure right behind her, starring at her face.

"Argh! Goddamnit Shigure! Don't do that!"

"Haha, sorry about that! I really couldn't resist!"

"_I am SO going to kill that mutt…_" cursed Victoria under he breath.

"Well anyway you seem really down. What's up?" Shigure then sat beside Vic.

"Nothing is up… really. Though, I will ask you this: When is everyone going to find out about your little 'secret?'"

"Well, I dunno really! I guess when they find out, they'll find out! Simple as that hahaha!"

"Grr, you make me sick" growled Vic as she turned away to look at the wall.

"Aww, don't be like that my darling Vic! You know you love me!"

"EEK! GET AWAY FROM ME YOU CRETTIN!"

Victoria slapped Shigure hard on the cheek but it seemed more like a punch as he tumbled to the ground.

"OUCH! That hurt! Wow, you're some kinda macho chick!"

"GET OUT DAMNIT! LEAVE ME ALONE!" yelled Vic as she threw countless books and objects at Shi. "I'm going, I'm going!" screamed Shigure.

Finally, Victoria had her moment of peace. She resumed from where she left off, not remembering the little voice in her head that would be whispering words constantly. Tears began to swell up and trickled down her cheek. "Why did you leave me all alone? … Sensei?"

* * *

Authors notes: HOLY CRAP! I have't posted in…a long time? Well, I apoligise anyway. I've been 'busy' . ;; 


End file.
